


Things we need and things we don't

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto is kind of a hoarder, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Akaashi wouldn't have let Bokuto help him unpack if he knew it meant Bokuto listing reasons why they shouldn't throw away any of the stupid things they'd collected over the years.Bokuaka week day 2- Roommates/ moving in
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Things we need and things we don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's Day 2, and the prompt I used was "Roommates/ moving in". 
> 
> A bit low effort, but its here so whatever.

After several months of grueling house hunting, Bokuto and Akaashi were finally, finally, moving in together. The house key’s sat snuggly in Akaashi’s pocket as he unpacked what seemed to be the millionth box of their belongings. 

Unfortunately, the longer he spent unpacking, the more convinced he was that at least half of the pair's belongings would have to go.

“You STILL have your first year jersey?” Akaashi asked, holding up the black and white shirt.

“Course I do!” Called Bokuto from across the small house. “It’s important to me!”

“Why, exactly?”

Bokuto poked his head out from around the corner, fixing Akaashi with a level stare. “That’s the shirt I used to make Kuroo a bandana with. It was a very important day, it’s the tamest his hair has ever been.”

“...Right.”

Bokuto came all the way into the bedroom, plopping down next to the open box of clothes. “You're not still on a culling streak, are you?”

“Afraid I am.” Akaashi responded. After a moment of careful consideration, he moved the jersey to the keep pile. Taming Kuroo’s hair was a feat to respect. “We truly have too much stuff. The closet cant fit all this.”

“You're throwing away our MEMORIES, Keiji. Our HISTORY.”

“You're a bit of a hoarder, aren't you?”

Bokuto threw up his arms in exasperation. “You never know when something could come in handy.”

“I don’t think a dentist office T-shirt will come in handy anytime soon.” Akaashi told him, throwing said shirt into a donate pile.

Bokuto paused, looking deep in thought. “Maybe the dentist's office will give us a discount if we have they're T-shirt. Maybe someday we can sell it for a lot of money, when it's a one of a kind novelty.”

“And this snow glove that is without a match?”

“You could use it as a pot holder in an emergency, I bet.”

“Uh-huh.” Akaashi threw it in the discard pile anyway.


End file.
